Tales of Pretty Captor Digimon
by Red One1223
Summary: it’s an anime crossover story that has Digimon, Y!PC5, ToS, CCS and probably more in later chapters. Chapter 3 is finally up! Sorry for the delay!
1. Prologue

Summary: it's an anime crossover story that has Digimon, Y!PC5, ToS, CCS and probably more in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I only own my people (Toki and Aura) and the two crests that I came up with, everything else I don't own.

Author's Note: If you played Tales of Symphonia, or watched Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Card Captor Sakura, you can continue reading this. If you didn't, then there are some spoilers, plus this takes place like a few weeks/years after the series/game ends, or in some cases in the middle of the series. Btw, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 is still in Japan and is already on episode 10, I think. Lloyd X Colette, Genis X Presea, Sakura X Syaoran and some of the couples will probably be mentioned once or twice through out the entire story.

Prologue 

Sylvarant:

"Come on, Colette!!! If we don't get to the cabins soon, Genis and Presea will get the good bunks!!" Lloyd, who is 17, shouted to his girlfriend.

"I'm 'hovering' as fast as I can, Lloyd!!!" the 16-year-old blond angel replied, sarcastically. (A/N: if you don't get it play Tales of Symphonia and watch Colette fight when she has her wings out and stuff)

It's been 3 weeks since Lloyd and the others saved Sylvarant and Tethe'alla from Mithos; now Lloyd and the other kids in the group, which would be Lloyd, Colette, Presea, and Genis, are at summer camp. Lloyd and Colette started going out after the celebration.

Presea, even though she's in here 20s, dated Genis, who's like 12 or so.

Colette looked to the sky, and stopped flying for a minute. Lloyd, who noticed this, stopped and ran up to Colette.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I think I see something up there," she said, pointing upward. Lloyd looked in the direction she was pointing at and noticed something too.

Two objects were hurtling to the ground where Lloyd and Colette were standing/hovering (A/N: Colette still has her wings out, people!)

"Uh, Colette?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should move out of the way."

"Good idea."

They barely manage to move before the objects impacted into the Earth's crust. Lloyd looked around to see if anyone else is coming to see what the commotion was about, while Colette went to see what the objects were.

They looked like Digimon Frontier version of digivices except one was magenta and pink and the other was a yellow-orange and red.

"Hey, Lloyd, come over and take a look at this!" Colette called out.

Lloyd quickly realized that absolutely no one was going to come to check out the noise and check out what Colette was freaking out about now before she hurts herself...again. Lloyd examines what she was freaking out about and said, "I call the orange one."

"AWW!!! Why do you get that one??"

"Because the other one's pink and pink's a girl color… plus I think it's floating."

"They're both floating, Lloyd."

The digivices were floating upwards towards Lloyd and Colette and stopped when they were in reach of grabbing.

"Should we grab them?" Colette asked, nervously.

"We probably should, otherwise they won't stop hovering there," Lloyd commented.

"Maybe it's a bad idea. What if it's someone else's?"

"4 words, Colette: Finders Keepers, Loser Weepers!!!" Lloyd said, shooting his hand out in an attempt to grab the orange one.

Colette, who suddenly realized what was Lloyd was doing, tried grabbing the orange one a second after Lloyd started to, miss and grabbed the pink one instead.

"Damn it, Lloyd!!" she said. Lloyd suddenly turned and stared at Colette; this was the very first time that Colette just cursed, _**ever**_.

"Did you just-" Lloyd started to say but then an orange and pink light blinded him and Colette. If anyone were watching the scene, they would see the two balls of light fly towards the sky, taking Lloyd and Colette with.

One of the Earths:

"Yay, school's out!!!! Come on, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura Kinomoto shouted to her best friend.

"You go on ahead, I have to work after school today!" Tomoyo said.

"Ok!"

It's been 4 years since Sakura captured all the Clow Cards and turned them all into Sakura Cards. Now, she uses her cards to help her when she really needs it, such as doing her brother's chores, or help her friends out.

"_It's so beautiful today. I wish it could be like this everyday,"_ Sakura thought while skating home, observing her surroundings: all the Cherry trees have finally bloomed and some of the trees were losing some of the light pink petals. Some of the petals fell as Sakura skated by them, like they were expecting her.

"_I wish Tomoyo-chan could film this, she would love it… then again she'd put me into on of her crazy outfits again like she did when I was capturing the Cards. Hey, what's that?"_

An orb of crimson red was falling from the atmosphere, and landed in an area within walking distance from where Sakura was standing. Sakura skated to where the object landed and saw a device that was red with pink buttons lying on the ground, unscathed.

"_A video game?"_ she thought with a confused look on her face. Then, the gadget blasted upwards from the floor and into her hands. _"That's weird, it's cold, instead of being hot from falling through the atmosphere."_

She was then blinded by a bright dark red light and that was all she saw before she left her Earth.

The other Earth:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE BUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nozomi Yumehara cried out. "AND if Coco sees me late for class again, he'll give me detention so I can't help the other Pretty Cures when Nightmares attack!!! Huh? What's that? Another Nightmare?"

She gazed upwards and saw a yellow light heading towards an area not far from where Nozomi was standing. Usually, when Nightmares attack, Nozomi would transform into Cure Dream, but now Nozomi didn't; was it because it was not a threat, Or because or something else?

She jogged to the area and saw a yellow gadget with white buttons on it. "Could it be a Pinky Catch? Like a new version or old version of it?" Before she could ponder on it further, the gadget jumped to her right wrist and placed itself there. Nozomi struggled to get the alien device off, but to no avail; that gadget wouldn't be getting off anytime soon.

"Maybe I should show this to Coco!" she started to say to herself, but was cut off by a blinding yellow light, so bright and yellow, that she thought that she might be seeing the sun. And then she was taken away to somewhere else.

Some other Planet:

Aura Twilight sat up quickly, but then got a major headache for doing something that stupid. After she finally got up without getting any headaches for the 5th time, Aura ran to her father and said, "I'm going to the Digital World, 'k?"

"Fine, whatever," her father said, knowing she'll be back after meeting a certain Digimon partner.

"See ya!" Aura smiled. _"Now, to find that Digivice! Where did I leave it? Oh yeah, next to the computer!" _she thought while looking in her room. She went to her computer, snatched the black colored Digivice (A/N: it's from the 3rd season instead of the 4th season!), and shouted, "Digiport, Open!!!" And Aura went into the Digital World without any casualties.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY!!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BE FINISHED IN FOREVER!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL!!!! Wait, what was I being evil about? Oh yeah, having only one person go to the Digital World, or any world, w/o being attacked by an evil ball of light!!! Anyways, please review. And if you don't know what Digivice I'm talking about in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 part of the story, look it up on 


	2. DigiWhat?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this chapter!!!! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Wake up!! Hey!!" said a babyish voice.

"Five more minutes," Lloyd whined.

"But you have to get up now!" it said.

"Why should I? I'm having a nice dream about ice cream and Colette. Hmm, Triple Chocolate," Lloyd said, still in dream world.

"I didn't want to do this but, wake UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" it screamed, right in his ear.

"WAHH!" Lloyd shouted automatically reaching for both of his swords. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR RUINING MY SPECIAL DREAM MOMENT!!!!! Wait, where's my swords? And what the hell happened to my clothes????" he said. His usually get-up consisted of a long red shirt, with red gloves, boots and some pair of what looks like overalls. His outfit now has no gloves, brown shorts (A/N: not like the one's in the 3rd and 4th season of Digimon, where the boys in those seasons look like they were wearing capris), a pair of tennis shoes, and a light blue, possibly baby blue, t-shirt.

"What are swords?" the voice asked coming from below

Lloyd looked down and saw a small, red, sun shaped thing. "Did you just talk?"

"Yes, I just talk and my name is Sunmon; now tell me, what are swords?" it shouted impatiently.

"Um, how old are you?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know, a few weeks old. Why? And when will you stop poking me?" it answered sweetly.

"Cause I just asking and you look like a sun. Aren't suns supposed to be, well you know, _**hot**_????? I'm touching you with _**NO GLOVES ON**_!!!!!" he yelled in Sunmon's 'ears', partly out of revenge because Sunmon did the same thing not to long ago.

Then all of Digimon heck broke loose. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" some girl shouted.

"That sounded like Colette!" Lloyd shouted.

"Will you stop yelling in my ear?! You are not very nice," Sunmon commented.

"Get use to it, Jerk-face," Lloyd said.

"Name-caller!"

"Dream ruiner…er!"

"I'm partnered with an idiot," Sunmon thought.

"BYE, WHAT'S YOUR FACE!" Lloyd yelled at Sunmon, while running towards where Colette screamed.

"Huh? WHAT? YOU GET BACK HERE; YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IF I'M NOT WITH YOU!!!!" Sunmon shouted at his escaping partner.

"And I'm going to die if I stay with you," Lloyd shouted back.

Lloyd and Sunmon, who some how caught up to Lloyd, found Colette staring at something.

"It's…it's…it's" Colette stuttered.

"What is it? A giant monster with the ability to kill you, annoy the crap out of you, or sucks out our brains?" Lloyd asked frantically.

"Only if you have any brains," Sunmon chuckled.

"It's… SO CUTE!!!!!" Colette said, hugging what looked like a yellow, round fox plushie. Lloyd and Sunmon both fell over, anime style!!

"I'm called Viximon; I'm her partner," the fox-thing said.

"It's even cuter when it talks!!" Colette squealed with joy.

"Do you guys hear a buzzing sound?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, it's been doing that for a few minutes; it'll go away," Sunmon reassured him.

"But it's getting louder, cause if it was leaving it would be quieter," Lloyd pointed out.

"Wow," Sunmon said. Lloyd smiled because he thought he was going to be praised by the little thing. "You really do have a brain!" Lloyd then fell over…anime style!!!

Colette looked up and screamed, really, really loudly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S A GIANT WASP!!!!"

"It's Waspmon!!! And it's chasing two other kids!!!" Viximon said.

There were two girls, one hold what looks like a purple raindrop, (A/N: that's what it looks like to me, I'm trying to do my best on description. Go to and look up the Digimon so you see what they actually look like. If you guys like them better than mine, then it's my fault for being a really bad describer.), and the other was holding a white thing with long ears.

The girl who was holding the purple Digimon was wearing a turquoise pinafore over white shirt (A/N: don't ask me, go to and look up Japanese secondary school uniform) had short auburn hair.

The other girl had pink hair, was wearing dark blue knee high socks, a purple Japanese school uniform, which also had a red bow in the middle, each arm had a yellow and a pink watch, both on separate arms of course, and was holding the white Digimon.

"We have to help them!" Viximon shouted.

"Right; Colette, quick use Judgment!!!" Lloyd said.

"Um, Lloyd? I can't do any of my moves, even the ones that doesn't require my angelic form," Colette told him.

"Then we're screwed."

"But you got us!" Sunmon said.

"Like I said we're screwed."

"I'll stop Waspmon!" Viximon said jumping out of Colette's arms.

"Viximon! Don't!!!" Colette shouted in vain.

"_Killing Stone!"_ Viximon shouted. She then turned into a stone and threw herself against the enemy Digimon. Then Lloyd and the others saw some gas coming out of the stone.

"EWWW!!!!!" Lloyd said loudly. The others, which was only Sunmon and Colette turned to him, and stared at him. "What? If Viximon is that stone and there's gas coming out of her…" he said.

"…Dude, you are a sick son of a bitch!!!!" Colette and Sunmon shouted at Lloyd. Lloyd stared at Colette once again, for it was her second time that she cursed out loud.

"Tokomon!!"

"Moonmon!!!"

Lloyd, Colette, and Sunmon looked and saw that the two more, small Digimon joined the fight.

The purple Digimon shouted, "Bubble Blow!" (A/N: I don't know her actual moves because it doesn't show on wikipedia, so I borrowed one from another in-training Digimon.). A bunch of pink bubbles some how harmed Waspmon, because it hit its wings. (A/N: No seriously how can an attack like that hurt the enemy? And don't tell me because it got in its eyes because it hit the wings)

Then the white Digimon did the same thing except it missed its target by 3 miles.

"That's it, I'm going to fight!!!" Sunmon said running (?) to the battle.

"Don't do it Sunmon!!! I'm not done making fun of you!!!" Lloyd shouted.

"_Heat Blast!"_ Sunmon said, shooting fireballs at Waspmon. "Nothing is working, Lloyd!! We need help!!"

"How can we help?" the girl with the two watches asked.

"Huh? This device, it's glowing…" the other girl said. All the strange devices were glowing, along with the small Digimon.

"Sunmon Digivolve to…"

"Tokomon Digivolve to…"

"Viximon Digivolve to…"

"Moonmon Digivolve to…"

"Coronamon!" shouted a red fire-type bear, which took the place of Sunmon.

"Patamon!" shouted a flying, orange hamster (A/N: that's what it said on wikipedia, so don't kill me), which replaced Tokomon, the small white Digimon.

"Renamon!" said a tall, yellow fox.

"Lunamon!" said a small, pinkish rabbit, with a moon amulet, purple markings on her ears, an antenna sticking out of her head (A/N: like I said before I'm not good with descriptions), with yellow moon crescents on some parts of her body, which took the place of Moonmon, the small purple Digimon.

The teenagers stood in awe, but then they all remembered the situation that was going on: Waspmon versus their new friends, (except for Lloyd because he wasn't Sunmon's friend in the first place).

"Let's attack at the same time!" Patamon shouted.

"Let's finish this! _Corona Flame!!!" _Coronamon shouted, shooting fire out of his forehead.

"Hey, that's like Genis and his fireball technique!!! Just with out that toy shaped weapon of his!!!!" Lloyd shouted, finally interested in this Digimon.

"_Boom Bubble!!"_ the orange Digimon shouted, shooting air from his mouth.

Renamon jumped up and a lot of small glass-type objects appeared. "_Diamond Storm!!!"_ Then the small substances aimed itself at Waspmon and was sent flying to it.

"_Turbo Stinger!!!_" Waspmon shouted, also firing projectiles from his stinger, aiming it at Patamon

"Dodge it!!" the girl with the two watches yelled. Patamon must of some how heard her because it then flapped its wings away from battle but also away from its friends.

"Lunamon!" one of the girls shouted

"Coronamon!" Lloyd shouted

"Patamon!" the girl with the two watches shouted

"Renamon" Colette yelled to her new friend.

"Finish it off now!!!" all of the human teenagers yelled at them.

"Corona Flame!" Coronamon bellowed.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled.

"Tear Shoot!!" Lunamon shouted, forming a water ball with her antenna, then she threw the water ball at Waspmon

All their attacks hit their mark, and Waspmon caught on fire, then flew away to the nearest river…which took about 10 hours to get to and back, but who cares? Back to our hero and heroines!!

"OMG!!! You guys were awesome!!!" the girl with the two watches squealed.

"Hi, I'm Lloyd, my partner, (I guess) Coronamon and this is my girlfriend, Colette, and her partner, Renamon. And you guys are…" Lloyd started to say.

The girl with the two watches told them, "I'm Nozomi Yumehara! And this is my partner, Patamon!"

"And I'm Sakura Kinomoto," the girl with the auburn hair replied, "and this is my Digimon friend, Lunamon."

"So we all got cute partners?" Colette asked.

"So it would seem…" Renamon said, mysteriously.

Coronamon then announced, "Hey!!! Did you guys forget about Waspmon??? He could be coming back any second!!!!"

"Ok, time to get going, and Coronamon?" Lloyd decided.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks…for help saving our lives," he said, sadly.

"No, Lloyd, thank you. Because without you, I never would of Digivolve to Coronamon."

"Hey, no problem. If I'd know that I could help you do that, I would have done it at the beginning of the fight. Now let's leave before anything else bad happens."

And with that Lloyd and his girly group set off to…somewhere where they won't get attack by another giant bug Digimon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY!!!!! I'm EXTREMELY SORRY that this chapter took so long to finish; I had final exams to study for, other stories that I'm kind of working on, and I just got back from visiting some relatives. And thank you for the review(s)!!! Read and Review!!!!!


	3. Moon Fire Power!

(I'm sorry that this took so long but I had major writers block on this and now we can continue this fan-fic! You guys better be so glad that I'm actually updating this thing because I was very close to stopping this!)

---

"So…let's get this straight: we're on another world because of these devices?" Lloyd asked, holding his orange Digivice.

"Apparently, since it's no coincidence that we were all sent from our worlds to this world without something happening in our world that would cause it. If only Coco was here," Nozomi sighed.

"Coco?" everyone in the entire group asked.

"Yeah, see this watch?" she asked, pointing at the watch that wasn't a Digivice.

"Yeah?" Lloyd asked.

"This was kinda given to me by a friend of mine and I'm the Pretty Cure of Hope, Cure Dream!" she said. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"What the heck is a Pretty Cure?" Coronamon asked.

"Our thoughts exactly," Lloyd said, seeing the others nodding to the red Digimon's question.

"Do you even have a thought?" Coronamon asked, looking at Lloyd.

Lloyd then glared at his partner. "SHUT…THE…HELL…UP! Don't make me go Homer Simpson on you!"

(You guys don't get The Simpsons)

"Shut up! You're not supposed to interfere!" Lloyd shouted.

(Fine…but I'm just saying)

"Pretty Cure is kinda like Earth's heroines," Nozomi explained. (A/N: This is what I think, don't kill me)

"Like Superman? Or Batman?" Sakura asked. Everyone that didn't know those characters stared at Sakura, mainly the Digimon.

Nozomi nodded. "I guess so. Here, let me show you guys." (And this is the part where you readers go to youtube, look up cure dream's transformation, and then watch it! Come back when you're done so we can continue with the story)

After that 'transformation' and an awkward silence, Lloyd was the first to speak. "Nozomi…you didn't change…at all," he told her.

Nozomi looked down and saw that he was right. "It worked before!" she cried out.

"Let me try something," Sakura said, getting out a little key with a star symbol on it. "If this doesn't work, I don't know what will," she muttered before she started her incantation. "The Key which hides powers of the Stars! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! RELEASE!" Nothing happened.

"Maybe it has something to do with our world," Renamon told them.

"Makes sense, since you 3 can't do anything and I don't have a –bleep-ing sword on me!" Lloyd pointed out. Everyone stared and gaped at him. "Oh so when I say a bad word, everyone stares like I grew a second head-" "Though it would probably be an improvement," Coranamon muttered. "-but no one gets after Colette when she swears?! What the hell!"

"You're the only human guy here…or that you're a complete dumbass," Coranamon stated.

"Do you guys here something?" Colette asked, looking around.

"Colette has her special hearing powers!" Lloyd said, nearly jumping for joy.

"No…I hear it also," Sakura stated. Lunamon noticed and got ready to fight.

"I don't hear anything," Lloyd told them trying to catch whatever sounds the others were hearing.

"Maybe it's because you have to much crap in your ears," Coranamon muttered.

Then two spiked green things attacked Colette and Sakura; the vines that were connected to the spiked items wrapped around the two girls. "Let them go! Coranamon, attack those vine thingies!" Lloyd yelled out.

"CoroKn-" "Hazard Breath!" A gas attack came out of the opponent's mouth. The attacked reached the other Digimon except for Lunamon and Renamon, since they were trying to sneak up on the enemy Digimon. "OH GOD! LLOYD, IF I EVER SEE YOU IN HELL, I'M GOING TO –BLEEP-ING KILL YOU!" Coranamon shouted before he past out with the other Digimon.

"We're screwed now aren't we?" Lloyd asked Nozomi.

"Don't give up hope; there's still Renamon and Lunamon!" Nozomi reminded him.

"Oh sure, the girliest Digimon out of our entire group are going to come and save the day! How in the world(s) is that going to happen, Pinky?!" Lloyd commented.

"Oh and do you think will happen, smartass?!" Nozomi shouted.

"Uh, you do realize that I'm hurting your friends ri-?" RedVegiemon, the enemy Digimon that was still tormenting Colette and Sakura, asked.

"**SHUT UP!" **they shouted before they went back to arguing.

"Renamon!" the blonde once an angel cried out, clutching to her pink Digivice

"Lunamon!" Sakura shouted, clutching tight to her crimson red Digivice

"HELP US!" both girls called out. Then both Digivices started to glow. "What's going on?" Colette asked. "I think they're going to change like last time," Sakura stated, remembering all to clearly what happened in the last battle.

"Renamon digivolve to…"

"Lunamon digivolve to…"

"**Kyubimon!" **Ayellow nine-tailed fox (I know that Naruto fangirls will come just because of the words, 'nine-tail fox') with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips called out.

"**Lekismon!" **It looked like an older version of Lunamon except for the fact that Lekismon appeared to be wearing black boxing gloves.

Kyubimon starts to spin very fast, which causes the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turns her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. When in this state, Kyubimon summons a mystical dragon. "Fox Flame Dragon!"

"Tear Arrow!" Leskismon cried out as she shoots at the enemy with a pretty ice arrow from the stickup on her back.

Both of the attacks merged and collided with the evil veggie and was destroyed. Colette and Sakura collasped to the ground. They gazed over at their partners, who went back to their Rookie form. "That…was…awesome!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged her partner.

"You did great, Renamon!" Colette commented. "Lloyd, did-nevermind…"

Lloyd and Nozomi were still agruing pointlessly, as the sun in that world set on the horizon.

---

(A/N: FINALLY! I HAD A MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK JUST TRYING TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING THAT WOULDN'T SUCK AS MUCH AS IT DID! But on another note, next time on ToPCD:

A new kid will join our team of hero/heroines.

Lloyd: I hope that it's a guy! I seriously need someone who isn't girly to talk to!

Coranamon: What am I? Chopped Liver?

Lloyd: 'Stares at Coranamon' …May-be…

Me: Anyways…R&R!


	4. THAT IS IT!

Red: *sighs and massages temples* Ok, first things first…this fanfic…is just about ready to die and stay dead. I can't help it if I suffer from writers block on certain stories! Basically unless I get struck by a freaking lightning of inspiration for this it will never be updated! There I said it! I have ideas for later on for this fanfic but I can't get past this little hurdle of getting there! Here's the part where you guys start giving me some ideas and hope that I update soon because of that!

Lloyd: -grabs and shakes camera- DON'T LEAVE US! WE'LL DIE IF YOU, THE READERS, DON'T DO SOMETHING! TT_TT

Red: -shoves Lloyd away- Yeah that's basically the problem…just...I don't know, PM me or review some ideas...I'm pratically going to give up on this and some others soon.


End file.
